


paper planes & playground games

by burritosong



Series: yakulev week 2014 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/burritosong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paper planes & playground games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for yakulev week on tumblr. Day one prompt: at school.
> 
> Title from Ellie Goulding's "Starry Eyed"

Yaku’s rolling a cart of balls into the gym when Kuroo slinks up behind him. His eyes had tracked the distance between Yaku and Lev in the locker room, as small as it had been, and Yaku’s fairly certain he knows what Kuroo wants to talk about.

"Hot date last night?" Kuroo asks, poking a finger at the very obvious hickey sitting directly above the collar of Yaku’s shirt.

Yaku rolls his eyes at the phrasing, but answers anyway. “Dinner and a movie,” he says, refusing to elaborate.

"Boring."

"He liked it."

"Did he? Really?"

Yaku glances over to where Lev is talking to Inuoka and Shibayama. He’s smiling and gesturing wildly and…not helping them at all.

"Lev! Stop slacking off and get to work!"

Lev jumps and flushes. “Sorry, Yaku-san!” he calls out, before reaching for the net that Shibayama’s struggling with.

"See? This is why you and I never worked out. You like your boyfriends whipped."

"One: I’ve got seniority over Lev in the club. Of course he’s going to listen to me when I tell him to do something. Two: you and I broke up because we’re better as friends, not because you had any problem doing what I told you to."

"Really? I thought it was because you want romance and total adoration and I’m too sensible for that shit."

Yaku almost trips over his own feet. “I don’t—he doesn’t—” he sputters. “Lev doesn’t adore me,” he insists.

"He looks at you like you shit stars."

Yaku pulls a ball of the cart he’s pushing and aims it at Kuroo’s head. He catches it easily.

"That’s not romantic, and he doesn’t."

"He does, and you know it. And the romance comes from the fact that you look at him the same way."

Kuroo walks off, leaving Yaku to stare horrified at his retreating back.

Lev slips next to him during warm ups. “What were you and Kuroo-senpai talking about?”

Yaku scowls, remembering the conversation. “Stars,” he says, leaving Lev baffled when he refuses to elaborate.

When practice halts, and Yaku announces he’s going back to the locker room to fetch his water bottle despite the fact that it is sitting right there, on the bench, where everyone can see it. Lev shouts a clumsy, “Me too,” even though his water bottle is in his hand.

Kuroo grins at them knowingly. “Break’s over in fifteen minutes,” he reminds them with a wink.

Yaku rolls his eyes and drags Lev away by his arm.

They make out for a few minutes, but Yaku pulls away just as Lev works his hand into Yaku’s shorts. “Practice,” he reminds Lev,  hating himself for having to be the responsible one.

Lev slumps against him, pressing his face to the crook of Yaku’s neck and whines.

They’re late getting back, and Yaku feels guilty slinking in because Lev really does need the practice and he’s supposed to be the one keeping him in line, not distracting him from work.

After practice Yaku walks Lev to class, arms and hands brushing against each other as they make their way through the halls.

"See you at lunch?" Lev asks, even though they always eat lunch together.

"Yeah."

Lev smiles and Yaku thinks _Kuroo was so wrong_. Lev doesn’t look at him like he shits stars. Stars couldn’t possibly awe Lev. Lev _is_ stars.


End file.
